


Unnecessarily Intimidating

by imaginary_golux



Series: Life Debt [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Life Debt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chewbacca decides to make sure that Poe Dameron understands his responsibilities to Finn. Rey helps. Poe honestly thought blowing up Starkiller Base was going to be the most terrifying thing to happen to him this week.</p><p>Beta by my Best Beloved, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unnecessarily Intimidating

Poe has many flaws. One of them is that he does not speak Wookiee. He had not previously been aware that this was a flaw, but having a very large humanoid loom over you and growl menacingly _without being able to understand it_ does tend to rearrange one’s priorities.

“Look, I’m _sorry_ ,” he says placatingly, “I don’t know what you’re saying, but we can get - um - Rey, or the General, and they can translate?”

Chewbacca says something else, sounding even more menacing than before. Poe has _absolutely no kriffing clue_ what he might have done to piss off a Wookiee in the last...ever.

Rey comes around the corner behind Chewbacca, and Poe flails a hand desperately to get her attention. “Rey! I - okay, I’m Poe Dameron, I don’t know if Finn mentioned me, please can you tell me why Chewbacca is looming at me!”

Rey comes over, half a grin on her face, and listens to the Wookiee yowl for a minute, then nods and turns to Poe, looking suddenly very grim. Shit, now there are _two_ angry people who could probably dismember Poe without really trying. That’ll teach him to try and eat in a corner - how in hell is he going to get out of _this_?

“Chewie says that by the standards of his people, you owe Finn a life-debt,” she says. “That means you have to look out for him - to take care of him. Your life is his, because he saved it.” Her frown gets sterner. “I have to leave, to find Skywalker, but while I’m gone, Chewie and I expect you to look after Finn.”

Poe relaxes. “Oh,” he says, “ _that’s_ alright then.”

Chewbacca and Rey exchange a look of mild confusion.

“I already knew that,” Poe adds. “If it wasn’t for him, I’d be dead on a First Order ship, and also the entire Resistance would be toast. Of _course_ I owe him a life debt. We’re not complete primitives on Yavin 4 - we understand our duties. I’m at his service until I die.”

“Oh,” says Rey, blinking. “That...was easier than I thought it would be.”

Chewbacca yowls something which might be agreement - and then something else. Rey nods at him.

“Chewie says if we come back and find out you’re not doing your duty, he’ll tear your arms off,” she says matter-of-factly. “But if you are, then you can help him fix the _Falcon_. Whatever bits I don’t get to first.”

“Um,” says Poe faintly. “Thanks?”

“You’re welcome,” says Rey, and leads Chewbacca away. Poe puts his head down on the table for a minute. His life is so strange sometimes.

“Hey,” says Jess, sitting down across from him. “You okay there, Dameron?”

“To think I thought the enormous evil planet was the most terrifying thing I was going to deal with this week,” says Poe, raising his head. “Let that be a lesson to you: never assume.”

“...Sure,” says Jess, eyeing him dubiously. “Do I need to take you to medical? You’re even loopier than normal, and that’s saying something.”

“Nope,” Poe says, sliding off the bench. “But I should probably head down to medical _anyhow_. See how Finn’s doing.”

“You know you don’t have to spend all your spare time down there,” Jess says. “He’s not going to wake up for at least a few days. It’s not good for your health, spending all that much time in a chair next to his bed.”

“Now that is where you are wrong,” says Poe wryly. “I suspect it’s what’s going to _keep_ me healthy. Or at least armed.”

“Dameron, you are _very_ strange,” Jess informs him, and Poe shrugs at her and heads out of the mess hall. He has a life debt to discharge.

Not, he should hasten to add, that looking after Finn is going to be any kind of hardship at all. Though perhaps he shouldn’t tell Chewbacca that. Wookiees might have slightly different interpretations of life service than they do on Yavin 4.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Life debt Series [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515178) by [Carpe_History](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpe_History/pseuds/Carpe_History), [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux)




End file.
